Reprocessing and decontamination systems can be used to reprocess previously-used medical devices, such as endoscopes, for example, such that the devices can be used once again. A variety of reprocessing systems exist for reprocessing endoscopes. In general, such systems may include at least one rinsing basin, in which an endoscope that is to be cleaned and/or disinfected can be placed. The basin is commonly supported by a housing that supports a system of lines, pumps, and valves for the purpose of feeding a cleaning and/or disinfecting agent to an endoscope, which has been placed in a rinsing basin. Such devices also include a collection of lines, hoses, conduits, or pipes that are coupled to the pumps and corresponding ports in the endoscope by releasable connectors. Such connectors must achieve a fluid-tight seal while attached to the endoscope, yet be easily releasable at the conclusion of the process.
In various circumstances, an endoscope can include an elongate portion, or insertion tube, having a distal end which can be configured to be inserted into the body of a patient and, in addition, a plurality of channels extending through the elongate portion which can be configured to direct water, air, and/or any other suitable fluid into a patient cavity or site. An endoscope can further include a flexible feed hose or light-conductor casing having inlets and channels that may be in fluid communication with the channels in the elongate portion and, in addition, a control head section having one or more valves, and/or switches, configured to control the flow of fluid through the channels in the flexible feed hose and elongate portion. In various circumstances, an endoscope can include an outer housing, which can include an internal volume, wherein the channels of the flexible feed hose and elongate portion of the endoscope can pass through the internal volume.
During reprocessing, the endoscope is exposed to reprocessing fluids and ingress of reprocessing fluid into the internal volume of the housing from outside the endoscope housing, for example, from the rinsing basin of the reprocessing system, or from ingress of reprocessing fluids into the internal volume of the housing from the channels. Ingress of reprocessing fluids is undesirable since the internal volume of the housing may contain sensitive electronic equipment such as charge coupled device video and ultrasound transducers. Therefore, it is desirable to identify whether the housing and the channels of the endoscope have been compromised prior to exposure to reprocessing fluids that can potentially damage the sensitive electronic equipment residing in the internal volume of the housing, in order to protect the endoscope.
Previous reprocessing systems such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,736, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, test the integrity of the housing to determine whether the housing is compromised by pressurizing the internal volume of the housing directly and monitoring whether pressure drops in the internal volume of the housing over a predetermined time interval. However, this method cannot distinguish if the pressure drop is a result of a leak that is occurring from a breach in a channel that would allow the pressurized fluid to escape from the housing into the channel. The invention disclosed herein provides a method for testing the integrity of the channels of an endoscope to determine whether one or more of the channels are compromised.